


Logan's Thought's about Mark

by DaphneKathyGoodman



Category: Zoey 101
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-02
Updated: 2008-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/DaphneKathyGoodman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan never understood why Mark was so special? LxQ, MxQ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logan's Thought's about Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, Nick does!

Musing on Mark: Logan's POV

 

Logan hated Mark, simply because he was no help whatsoever to his group of friends. The only return why he would ever tolerate or speak to Mark was because he was Quinn's boyfriend. Although Logan never understood what was so special about him. He had a sneaky feeling that Mark wasn't really in love with Quinn as much as Quinn loved him. She had too much passion for him. Even told everyone that she will become Quinn Delfiguro. But Mark never did say the same thing back about Quinn. Logan also was sure that Mark liked other girls, even though he was dating Quinn. Logan simply hoped that Mark Delfiguro would never hurt Quinn, cause if he does, he'll have to meet Logan's fist in his face.


End file.
